


New Territory Pt. 1

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Now that Barry and Iris have made things official, Iris is realizing the full scope of The Flash's sacrifices, and what it means for their love life, or their lack thereof. Technically takes place after 3x04, but doesn't follow the exact storyline of the show. Sexy times ahead.





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments and critiques. I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks! :)

It's crazy how much a title can change things. Four months ago, Barry and I were just friends; things were easy.

Now that he's my boyfriend, things are more complicated. I didn't used to care about how I looked around him. Sure, I took pride in my appearance, but it was mostly because it made me feel good. What Barry would or wouldn't like never crossed my mind because he was well...Barry...my geeky best friend.

Now, that he's my boyfriend, I find myself taking longer to get ready so that I can look extra special just for him. It takes me forever to do my hair and makeup and I buy clothes that accentuate his favorite parts of my body. Mostly my hips, my thighs and my ass.

Who am I kidding? Barry loves it all. At least, the parts that he's seen.

Aside from a few heavy make out sessions, he hasn't had much time to explore my body. Or I his.

We don't exactly get to spend much time together. He's a super hero, so that makes for some really unpredictable hours. During the day, we're busy working and keeping Central City from sinking into anarchy and during the night, well... let's just say we get interrupted a lot.

Evil metas and criminals don't exactly ever take a night off, so there's always someone in need of saving or someone in need of catching. And you know Barry. He has to save them all. Or at least, all that he physically can.

It doesn't matter what he's doing, he'll drop any and everything to tend to the many needs of our city.

One night, we were making out and had me pinned against the wall when he sped away and literally dropped me on the floor. Of course, he didn't mean to, and to his credit, a man was about to detonate a bomb that could have wiped out the city, but—ouch.

I admire and respect this part of him, but I would be lying if I said that it didn't drive me crazy sometimes.

Last night was the first night that we got to spend together with absolutely no interruptions. Ironically, it consisted of us playing nurse and patient, but not in the fun way.

Earlier in the day, he had tried to take down a crazy fire breather that Cisco had dubbed, "Tar Breath," but it didn't exactly go too well. Dude saw Bar coming from a mile away and was ready for him. Luckily, Barry was fast enough to avoid the blast, but the smoke that surrounded Tar Breath's body made it nearly impossible to see, so Barry ran straight into a wall.

I was in my apartment, waiting for him to come over so that we could "chill" when I got the call from Caitlyn to come pick him up from S.T.A.R labs. Fortunately, Barry didn't break any bones, but his entire body was sore from the impact. And he couldn't use his speed because it would have aggravated his injuries.

Even after I undressed him and got him comfortable in my bed, he was still in a ton of pain. What was supposed to be a passionate night of kisses and cuddles consisted of me feeding him aspirin and juice until he fell asleep.

Don't get me wrong, I love taking care of Barry. I've been nursing  
his wounds long before we entered this new territory: when he a was an accident prone kid; when he was a less accident prone, yet still clumsy teen, and now, as The Flash.

But I obviously underestimated the amount of self-sacrifice it took for Barry to be The Flash--and by extension, me as well.


	2. Pt. 2

I bolted to my feet when I heard the knock at my door. It was pretty late, almost 2 a.m and I hadn't been expecting any company.

My incredibly dedicated, yet absentee boyfriend had been helping Cisco engineer some doodad for a...something or other, and what was supposed to take an hour or so, had turned into an all-night thing. By 12 a.m, I just assumed he wasn't going to make it to our date.

Yet, when I peeked through the hole, there stood Barry.

I swung open the door and folded my arms. "You do know that your super speed erases all of my tolerance for your tardiness, right? ...Besides, my father taught me to never let strange men into my home, especially not at such ungodly hours."

Barry ignored my teasing, put his arms around my waist, and pulled me close.

"Well, what about for...your man?" he said, as his hand slid down to grab my ass through my sleep shirt.

"I was 11, Barry. As far as dad was concerned, I would never have a man."

"Iris." he said, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. You can come in." 

"Thank you. I'm really sorry for bailing on our date, but Cisco really needed my help. I won't bore you with the details, but it was kind of urgent"

"Always is," I thought."

"I know, Bar," I said.

"So what's on the watch list for tonight? The Wedding Planner? Eat, Pray, Love?" He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

His ability to switch from sexy smart ass to giddy little school boy endeared me to no end.

"Actually...'Serial Killer Clowns.'"

Barry scrunched his eyebrows. "Iris, you know that I can't handle horror films."

Total wimp. He nailed that one too.

I laughed. "No, fool; it's not a movie. It's the article that I'm working on."

"Article? But it's Saturday, babe."

"Yeah, but I have a butt load of work to do before Monday. And since you bailed on me, I decided to get a head start on some of the research."

A frown formed on his face. 

"You understand, right?"

"Yeah---yeah, I understand. Besides, It's my fault for being late."

"Sure is." I scowled. "Anyway, you're welcome to stay, but I'm kind of in the zone right now."

"You're the boss." he said as he followed me into my bedroom. 

I plopped down on the edge my bed and grabbed my laptop. Barry took off his coat and shoes and got comfortable behind me.

"You can turn on the Tv if you want. I'm going to put my headphones in while I go through these audio files."

"Great." he said flatly.

I resumed my work.

Five minutes later, I felt a hand on my thigh and a hot mouth on the back of my neck.

I wanted to scold him for distracting me, but his touch felt amazing. It'd been a few days since we'd last been able to spend time alone so I allowed myself to savor his touch for a second...until his hands started to roam.

"Stop Barry." Those words were in direct conflict with what my body wanted and needed. "I need to get this done."

He sighed and fell back onto my bed. "You're right."

I looked back at him and pouted. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Iris--you have nothing to apologize for. I just got caught up"

I resumed my research for a few moments, but I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was to have Barry. He risked his life on a daily basis for people he didn't even know. He worked so, so hard, and still, even in the middle of the night, tried to make time for me. Screw it, my story would have to wait.

I sat down my computer on my bedside table and hopped on top of him in one fell swoop. I could tell that I surprised him, but he didn't do any resisting.

Instead, he put his hands on my ass as I straddled him. I then leaned down to suck on his neck. After a moment, he pulled my face up.

"My mouth would like some attention as well, Mrs. West."

He deepened the kiss and l adjusted himself so that I was situated right on his dick.

I took advantage of our new position and started to grind in his lap. Gently at first. Just enough to get his blood boiling. Mine too.

Soon enough I felt his dick growing underneath me, pushing against his jeans. At the same time, his breath grew thinner, his voice raspier.

"I-Iris."

I picked up the pace. Barry closed his eyes. " Ohh Shit, You feel so fucking good. "

 

Clean cut, by-the-book Barry Allen who wouldn't even think about hurting a fly, cursed like a raunchy sailor when he was horny and I loved knowing that I brought out that side of him.

"You like that, Bar?"

He didn't respond this time. Instead, he let out a loud groan and threw his head back.

Time passed, not sure how long, when he said." "Babe, you gotta stop unless you want me to-"

"I'm sorry. I just want you so badly"

"You have me," he said in between moans. "Always."

"No." I stopped grinding. "I want all of you. Inside of me. Right now."

His eyes widened as his brain registered what I'd said. "Really? Oh, but I don't think I have any cond--ummm.. but it's okay... I can run down to the stor-

"Barry Allen, trust you're not running anywhere tonight."

"What about protection?"

"I'm on Bir--"

Before I could finish my sentence, Barry used his speed to switch positions. I was now on my back, at his mercy.

"Damn Bar"

"Too much?" He joked.

I didn't answer and pulled him back to my mouth, which he attacked. He then inched his way down to my neck, then the top of my breasts and before I knew it, he was sucking on my erect nipples."

"That..feels...soooo good." I moaned

Barry stopped, mid-suck, to take off his shirt and pants, to leave only his boxers. He then directed his attention to my black panties, the only item of clothing I was left wearing. He was about to slide them down when he stopped--- like he was unsure of himself. Like he needed approval.

Even as far as we'd come--he still had to be a perfect gentlemen.

To reassure him, I stood up, took his hands and pulled him to the edge of the bed. I stepped between his legs and placed his hands on either side of my hips.

"I want you to fuck me, Barry. Then, I want you to turn me over, and do it again."

He stood up. It was his turn to tower over me. I laid back on the bed, propped up on my elbows.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Iris." There was a hunger in his voice. A longing.

As he inched closer, I spread my legs to give him full access to my body. After another kiss, he took the sides of my panties and begun pulling them down. 

"We're really about to do this." The thought came and went like a thief in the night.

*Buzzz.Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz."

The low hum of the vibrating phone intruded on our moment. "You've got to be kidding me."

Barry glanced nervously towards his phone and then back to me. He was weighing his options. I didn't like the odds.

After I didn't respond to his silent pleading, he said, "Babe, I have to take this."

"Of course you do." I huffed.

"Oh, wow," he said as he hung up the phone." There's a hostage situation going on downtown. The dude has an arsenal of weapons and the police can't get close enough."Barry fumbled to put on his shirt and nearly tripped after he'd put his shoes on the wrong feet.

"I-Iris, I have to go, I'll make this up to you, I swear!"

Before I could protest, or even put on my damn clothes, Barry was gone.


	3. Pt. 3

When I walked into S.T.A.R labs, Caitlyn and Cisco were sitting at the desk, eating some Big Belly Burger. Barry was nowhere in sight. 

The surprised look on my face alarmed Cisco. "What, do we have something in our teeth?" he asked.

"Oh! No, sorry. I got a text from Barry. He said that there had been an emergency and that I should meet him here.

"Really?" Caitlyn said. "It's actually been sort of a slow day, so we've just been chilling."

"Why would he lie to me?" I asked.

"Ahh... Mz. West, I can provide you with the answers you seek." HR, who seemed to pop out of thin air, said.

"What have you done, HR?" Cisco demanded.

"I do believe that this matter is between Barry and the apple of his... Iris..." He was way too delighted by his joke. "Care to follow me to the speed lab, Madam?"

As we walked downstairs, HR filled me in on the details.

"...and then, when I realized that you and Barry been having issues finding time to be intimate-"

"The hell?" I stopped in my tracks. I could feel my cheeks turning red. "He told you that?"

"No, but, as I said, I worked closely with The Flash on my earth and he had the same issue with his S.O."

"Oh," I said. Not any less embarrassed.

"Anyway, it got me to thinking. What can I do help this great couple?  
A lightbulb went off, and voila we're here."

He gestured in front of me.

The speed lab had been transformed. There were dim lights, a dining table, candles and more flowers that I could count. Oh, and Barry in a tux.

"Hello Beautiful. Now, I know that I lied and I promise not to make that a habit, but when HR gave me this idea, I had to jump on it. Well, after the embarrassment faded, but anyway--

"Barry-" I couldn't hid the disappointment from my face.

He threw his hands up in the air. "This. This is what you wanted! To spend time together?"

"Not while I'm working, Barry! I had to lie to my boss to make it down here. FYI, my texts from the other night weren't pleas to get you to pull me from my work. They were to say, make time for me in your life. From one of the 10 thousand things you do every day.

"But--"

"Barry I know that you have great intentions and that, when you speed away, it's not to be a douche, but sorry doesn't solve the problem. Neither will an early dinner."

"I know, baby, but I was trying to make up for the other night."

"Ahh.. the other night. Let's talk about it. Now, I'm a confident woman." I put my hands on my hips. "I work hard to take care of myself and look nice for you." I started to pace back and forth. "But I don't think you understand what being left half-naked and horny on multiple occasions does to a girl's self esteem!"

"'Iris," his tone softened. "You know that you're beautiful and you know that I love your body."

He tried to put his arms around me, but I backed away.

"Maybe. But it still doesn't feel very good. I know this is all new for us, but I need you to understand, the things we did--and were about to do--I don't just do that for every man I date. I did them for you because you're special to me. But I won't keep giving you my body, if you don't have time for it."

"Look. I will do an-y-thing, to make this up to you, babe. Please, tell me what to do. "

"I need time, Barry. I need you to stop starting things that you can't finish. I'm not a faucet that you can turn on and off at will."

"Umm.. guys." Cisco's voice rang over the intercom. "Sorry to intrude on your moment, but like, Tar Breath is out and about again."

"That damn Intercom." Barry and I said in unison.

"Great. Now everyone knows that my boyfriend has no time to have sex with me. " I sighed. "I'm going back to work."

"Give us a minute." Barry shot back at Cisco. He pulled my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Baby, listen. I'm sorry that I've been so oblivious to this. You're right. This is all new to me. All I've wanted was to be with you and now that I have you, I'm not treating you like you deserve. I'll stay."

"Barry?" Cisco called out. "Great sentiment--but this psycho is kind of torching the city."

"Let's let the cops and the fire department handle it this time!"

"NO, he's coming, Cisco" I chimed in.

I looked to Barry. "You're going."

"I'm Going? Iris--"

"Barry, I don't want you to stop being The Flash, and I would never make you choose between saving people and spending time with me. I just need for you to be more sensitive to my feelings when it comes to this stuff. Okay?"

"Okay. You're amazing, you know that right?" He leaned down to kiss me.

"Yeah, I know. Now, go extinguish that flame...Flash."


	4. New Territory Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Barry and Iris have made things official, Iris is realizing the scope of Barry's sacrifices as The Flash and what it means for their love life. Or lack thereof. Technically takes place after 3x04, but doesn't follow the storyline. 
> 
> *Adult themes and language ahead.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave comments and critiques! More parts coming soon. :)

It was after 9pm and I was the only person left in the office. I had a bad case of writer’s block, so my work was taking longer than usual.

  
Well, at least that’s the excuse that I gave my editor.   
The truth of the matter is that, ever since Barry and I had our chat in the speed lab, I couldn’t stop thinking about him–specifically about how it would feel to bounce on his dick; how his tongue would feel on my clit, and whether or not his superspeed would ever come into play.

  
“It would be like having a human vibrator.” I chuckled at the thought until my phone buzzed and brought me back to my sexless reality.

  
“Where are you? I’m at your apartment.” I read Barry’s text allowed.

  
“I’m still at the office. I’m leaving now, though.” I texted back.

  
Before I could even begin to gather my things, I saw a streak of red light out of the corner of my eye.

  
“Barry, you didn’t have to run here,” I said as I unlocked the door.

  
“It’s kind of what I do,” he said smugly. “Why are you still here?”

  
“I didn’t finish my article. My mind hasn’t been on my work all day.”

  
“What has it been on?”

  
“Truthfully? All of the disgusting things I want you to do to me.” I laughed as I jumped up on my desk and crossed my legs.“

  
"You know, I had no idea how bad of a girl you were before we started dating.,” He sat down in the office chair in front of my desk. “Definitely had me fooled.”

  
I ditched the black blazer that made my body tight white dress appropriate for an office setting and let down my hair from the bun it was originally in. He licked his lips seductively, as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

  
He scooted my computer chair up to the desk so that my legs were on either side of him and pulled me as close the edge as he could. I nearly fell over from the jerking motion.

  
“What are you doing, Barry Allen?” His hands traveled up my legs and when he got to my ass, he gave it a nice squeeze.

  
“You didn’t wear any panties to work, babe?” He ignored my question.

  
“It’s a thong.” I pushed his hands back down my thighs. “And I’m not going to mess around in my place of work…no matter how much I want to.”

  
“Then let’s go to your place. I need to get you out of this dress.”

  
“I have an article to finish, Barry. And this time, I can’t put it off.”

  
“Of course.,” he said, defeated. “You’re going to have to find a new seat, though. Cause I’m not moving.”

  
“You think that’s going to deter me? I’m a pro.” I hopped from the desk and took a seat in his lap. “Just keep your hands to yourself.”

  
My words fell on deaf ears because as soon as I started typing, Barry wrapped his arms around my waist.

  
“I just wanna make sure you don’t fall off, babe.” He said with a sly grin.

  
“I HAVE to finish this–

  
Before I could finish my sentence, Barry used his speed to remove me from his lap and scoot himself up to my computer.

  
"May I?”

  
"Yeah, but if you break it— you buy it.” I retorted.

  
15 seconds later, Barry had researched and completed my entire article.

  
“There.” he looked pleased with himself. “Now bring your ass here.”

  
“I’m starting to think that you only came here to cop a feel, Mr. Allen.”

  
“Well–no,”

"I didn’t say that I minded.” I straddled him in my chair and kissed him aggressively. He returned the kiss with equal aggression, as he hiked up my dress so that my ass cheeks were exposed.

  
“You love this ass, don’t you Barry?” I said as I came up for air.

  
“Fuck yes.” He then turned his attention to my front.

  
“You’re so fucking wet..”

  
“Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?”

  
He didn’t respond, but the look in his eye told me that he was glad to take on my challenge. He stood me up in front of him so that my ass was in his face before sliding my thong to the floor. Then he pulled me back onto his lap, so that I was still facing away from him. He spread my legs and massaged my clit in a slow circular motion.

  
“Shiiittt” I threw my head back and sank into him.

  
“You like that, Iris?”

  
“Yesssss, babe.”

  
“Tell me you like it.” he voice was commanding.

  
“I like it, baby. ”

”Tell me you like it!”

“I like IT!”   


He then inserted two fingers into me with his left hand while he massaged me with his right.

  
“Gotdamn, Barry, that’s it.” I bucked my hips to match his rhythm as I rode his fingers. “Don’t stop.”

  
“Shit, you’re soaked, Baby.” He picked up the pace and shoved another finger inside of me, as I squirmed underneath his touch. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

  
“I’m sooooo close,” was all that I could manage to get out.   
Then his hands started to vibrate, externally and internally, and I lost every bit of control I had left.

  
“Yesses, I’m gonna come, Barry..Oh Go-, I’m gonna…Fuck!!” I was overtaken with pleasure as the spasms rippled from deep within my pussy.   
__________________________________________________

  
By the time that I recovered, my legs were mush. When I got up from his lap and saw the large wet stain I’d left behind,  I started to blush.

  
“Oh, God I am so sorry.” I said as I covered my mouth.

“There’s probably some men’s pants in the common area.”

  
“Nonsense.” he replied.  Before I knew it, he’d sped us into the ladies room. “I’ll get the pants. You clean up, alright?”

  
I kissed his lips, “Okay, babe.”

  
When I found him, he was still in his boxers, searching for some pants that would fit his long, lean body. My eyes went straight to the large dick imprint in his underwear. For a skinny guy, Barry had a nice meaty dick and, after the explosive orgasm he’d just given me, I figured it could use  some attention.

  
“Need some help?” I said as I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

  
“Yeah, all of your co-workers are really short.”

  
I pretended to head for the closet, but instead kneeled in front of him.

  
“Iris, you don’t have to do this just because-”   
  


He stopped talking when I ripped his boxers to his knees and put his dick in my mouth.

  
"Oh, shit!”

  
His cock grew longer and thicker with every lick and suck and by the time it was fully erect, I could barely fit it all in my mouth. When I looked up at Barry, he  had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He must got a little carried away because he grabbed the back of my head and pushed himself deeper into my mouth, causing me to gag a little.“

  
"Oh! Babe, I’m sorry—”   
“Barry, sit down. ” I pointed to the couch near the closet. “And shut up.”

  
I wasted no time resuming my place. He threw his head back in pleasure as my tongue explored every inch of his dick. This time, I gagged on it purposely, but he didn’t protest this time. His eyes rolled to the back of hi as he let out a low, guttural moan.

  
It took a lot of strength to keep his entire dick stimulated and my jaws were starting to ache.

  
“Can I jack you off, baby?” I wrapped my hands around  his thick dick and pumped slowly at first, almost painfully slow. When I looked up, Barry’s pupils were dilated and his breathing had quickened. I then sped up and used my other hand to massage his balls.

  
Iris-,“ he groaned.

  
Seeing the man I loved writhe in pleasure turned me on almost so much as our fingering session. I could feel myself getting aroused again.

  
Barry must have sensed that because he lifted my head and motioned for me to get on the couch. I thought that he just wanted a better view, but he laid down on the couch, flipped me upside down so that his mouth had  access to my pussy.

When his tongue made contact with my folds, the pleasure was almost too much to take in. Moreover, the slurping sounds he was making while I rode his face almost took me over the edge.

  
"Yess, fucking eat that pussy, Barry!”

  
He lapped every crevice, every hole like a pro and, for a minute, I forgot that I was supposed to be pleasuring him too.

“You’re gonna come for me, baby?” I said as I started back on his dick.” He stopped me.

  
“Only if you ride it out of me.”

  
I laughed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mr. Allen.”

  
As I slid down from his face, and hopped on top of him and prepared for entrance, his phone started to ring.

  
“Shit.” We said simultaneously.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! For more stories, please follow me @ liquidheartbeats.tumblr.com

I hopped off of Barry's lap, pulled my dress down and wiped my mouth on my hand.

"Go..Flash." I motioned for him to tend to his phone. I didn't feel like hearing what excuse he'd had for leaving so I headed for the bathroom to freshen up .

I really wanted to believe that our chat in the speed lab would change things, but maybe it just wasn't possible. Maybe there just was no clear-cut solution for our problem. I'd yet to see any relationship guides for dating a super-hero with time management issues.

As I turned on the water, I heard him speed into the men's room to clean up, before whisking out of the front door without bothering to explain."

"Smart man," I thought.

By the time I'd cleaned up, Barry had returned and was sitting out in the office.

"Are you angry with me?" He stood up when he saw me. I crossed my arms and shook my head no.

"Please, speak to me. You know it freaks me out when you get silent."

"No, Barry I'm not angry.."

I walked past him to gather my things and power down my work station. I saw my discarded thong on the floor, so I grabbed it stuffed it into my purse.

"I'm also not really in the mood to beg you to stay with me tonight, Barry."

"Iris, I love you! I'd spend every possible second with you if I could."

"Look, know that you love me and want to spend time with me, Barry. But I'm not just in a relationship with you. I'm also in a relationship with the Flash, and, if I can be honest, he's turning out to be quite a challenging partner. "

"You sound crazy. I'm not two different people," he waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm Barry. Just Barry. Yes, The Flash is apart of who I am not, but that doesn't change who I am or our relationship."

"It actually changes everything. But it's not your fault. I knew what your life was like before we got together. I just foolishly thought that things would be as easy as they were when we were just friends but they can't.

All I want to do is have crazy sex with you , then lay in bed cuddling and watching movies. I want to sleep in your arms and not have to worry about waking up alone. Not get in a quick session on a cheap couch, then have to wash up in a public bathroom because that's all you have time for."

"I wish that I could be a better man for you, Iris."

"No, no. You are a great guy, Barry. You're smart, you're kind and you care about the whole gotdamn world. You rush into dangerous situations on a daily basis, and you do it all with a smile on your face. But you are not God. No matter how pure your intentions, you simply cannot do it all. Something is going to get neglected. Or, in this case, someone."

I walked towards the door. "And I honestly don't know if I can deal with this anymore."


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr! I love to connect with Flash/Westallen Fans. Liquidheartbeats.tumblr.com

After spending a couple of days stewing in frustration about our failed office rendezvous, I told Barry that he couldn't sleep over at my apartment anymore.

"So, your solution to finding more time together is to eliminate the existing time we already have?" Barry scoffed and folded his arms. "Makes sense."

"This isn't the solution, smart ass. But it will buy you some time to figure out how to make this thing with us work. And it will keep me from being pissed at you every other day. "

"If that's what you want, fine.'' He got up to leave. "Thanks for dinner."

That was definitely not what I wanted. But if Barry kept leaving me in the middle of foreplay, I would have had to kill him. Just straight-up strangled his skinny ass—and I loved him too much for that.

Besides, If I kept welcoming him in my bedroom, despite his inability to stay the whole night, he'd start to think that behavior was acceptable.

Barry or not. I wasn't going to play that game anymore. He needed to learn.

I just wish that his lesson didn't have to come at my own expense. It's been two weeks since I closed down shop, so my already barely there sex-life with Barry had dwindled down into literally nothing.

I was hornier than ever.

It didn't help that my friend, a-sex columnist, had given me an advanced copy of her new book, 101 Sex Positions to Try Before you Die.

I was never really into the sex-advice thing, so I flipped through the book out of boredom thinking I was going to get a good laugh, but all I could think about was how much I wanted Barry to dick me down in every single one of those positions. But at the rate we were going, we'd probably only get to ten before we were too old to even engage anymore.

_________________________________________________________________

"Good job, Flash," Cisco shouted, as Barry entered the lobby of S.T.A.R labs.

Barry had just taken down a team of professional bank robbers, in record time and without getting even a scratch on him.

"Great job, Barry." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, baby." He turned to address Cisco. "Thanks for your help, man. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Okay, enough of the pleasantries, a feat this gargantuan deserves some cake!" HR interjected. "Lucky for you all, I just whipped up a super moist, coffee cake topped with cinnamon streusel." He clapped his hands. "To the kitchen!"

Cisco, Caitlin and Joe followed HR and Barry pulled me to the side. "Iris, as much as I love HR's cooking, I was thinking that we could catch an early dinner today."

"I'd love to, Barry but I actually have to work through dinner tonight."

"Oh, well how about I bring some takeout to your place?"

"Cool. I'll be home around 8pm," I started to walk away."

"And after that, mayyyyybe I could stay the night?"

I arched my eyebrow.

"Well, most of the night? You know, unless I have to save someone. We don't have to do anything, so there won't be any chance of you getting upset with me. Which is kind of the point of this whole thing, right?"

I sighed. I wanted to say no, but I really, really had missed him. And he looked so damned good standing there in his Flash suit.

"Oh, I—"

"Pweeeeease, baby?" He pretended to beg.

"Why must he be so go*damn cute?"

"Yeah, but if you're expecting," I lowered my voice. "Annnyy of this," I motioned towards my body. " You're going to be disappointed."

"Well, this or not. I'm there. I just want to be with you, Iris." He said, innocently enough.

The kiss he planted on me afterward, however, was anything but chaste.

"Hey," he said after I pushed him away. "You never said that we couldn't kiss, babe." He grabbed my face again and I had to reach deep inside of me for the strength to break the second kiss.

"Barry-"

"Yeah?" The corners of his mouth turned upward.

"If you're going to be late tonight, don't bother showing up."


	7. Ch. 7

You made it. I gotta say, I’m surprised.” I glanced down at my watch. “And with two minutes to spare.” Barry smiled and entered my apartment with two bags of takeout, and a bouquet of flowers. “Those for me?”

“Of course, Iris.” He leaned down to kiss me. “I also brought you some spaghetti from that Italian food truck. It tastes…way better than sounds, ” he assured me. “Plates?”

__________________________________________________________________

“Dinner was delicious, Barry,” I said as we settled into my bed. “I gotta let you pick the restaurants more often.”

“Yeah, well I’ve run through every single inch of Central City, so I have discovered all of it’s best spots.” He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips. “Anyway, I’m going to turn in for tonight. As promised, I’m not going to try anything with you…until you give me the okay.” He turned his back on me and started to scroll through his phone.

“Thanks, baby.” I scooted to the edge of bed and slid my pink shorts to the floor, then returned to my spot. “I hate this as much as you do, but I need my time too, you know.” I unbuttoned my shirt and removed my bra, and threw both on the side of the bed.

“I know, Iris and I would like nothing more than to give you that uninterrupted time, but Jessie is gone and Wally isn’t ready yet, so that doesn’t leave anyone to relieve me from my some of the workload. I’m stuck. For now. ”

“True. You have a verry unique predicament, Baby.” My hand slid into my white panties.

“And if you haven’t noticed, evil metas outnumber the nonevil metas… ” he continued, as he turned over to face me. “…Wha-why are you half- naked oh-,not that I don’t love when you’re naked–please, stay naked, by the way, but I thought that we were going to sleep?” His eyes danced around his head, traveling from my boobs, to my white thong.

I smiled mischievously. “You asked to spend the night, Barry. I allowed you to do that. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to change my regular routine.”

“You masturbate… every night, Iris? ” His face lit up at the thought. “Or at all.”

 

“Sometimes. When you’re not here. After you leave. Every night since our session in my office.”

His expression was a mixture of shock and intrigue. Lust, too.

“What? You think that I don’t finish myself off after you speed away, Flash” I laughed. “Just because you can’t seem to find time to have sex with your, ready, willing girlfriend, doesn’t mean that she should be denied pleasure.” I slipped my hand back down my panties and leaned back. “If I have to provide it to myself, then so be it.” I started making small circular motions around my clit and closed my eyes as the heat built between my legs.

“Baby, you know it’s not like that,” Barry said to me, I’m assuming. His eyes were fixated on my hand’s motions under the sheer white fabric, then on my perky breasts. And back to my hands again. “ I–I don’t know what to do, here.”

I sighed and sat up. “You know, you’re is really killing my mood, Barry.” I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. “I know that you’re working on a solution to this huuuuuuuge problem that we have. I cupped his dick through his sweatpants and squeezed gently. It caught him by surprise because he jerked forward at my touch. "But don’t bore me with the logistics. Not right now. I really just want you to watch me play with myself. And at any point, you need to leave, then you’re free to do so. No repercussions. Got it?”

When he didn’t respond immediately, I shook my head yes slowly. He followed. “Yes, Ms. West.”

My pussy was already throbbing and slick from my arousal. I’d master the art of self-pleasure years ago, but having Barry there definitely enhanced the experience. I fels so exposed as my lust was on full display for him. I threw my head back in pleasure, as I explored my folds and let out a low moan.

In some ways, it felt way more intimate than anything we’d done before. Nastier too. Barry respected the boundaries I’d placed on him, but he was eye-fucking me to no end and it made me want to pounce on him. But that would defeat the whole purpose. I needed to give him a little incentive to realize what he was missing. As smart as he was, he was also kind of dumb. Especially when it came to this stuff. But I didn’t mind being his teacher.

I stopped rubbing my pussy, removed my underwear and pulled out my favorite vibrator. I expected him to freak out, but he didn’t. He just looked at me intently as I plunged the black vibrator deep into my sex and let out a loud cry. My pussy was dripping, so it slid in without any opposition. “Oh yeahhhh, that’s it. That’s it.”

Barry’s eyes were fixated on the motion. In and out. In and out. Every few strokes, I pushed it in as deep as it could go. “Fuuuuuuk, this shit feels good. "This could be you, Barry,” I said in between moans.“ Do you want it to be you?”

He bit his bottem lip and nodded his head. “Fuck yes.”

I removed the vibrator and licked off my sweet juices before inserting it again. "Oh My Go—this is so good.“ I cocked my leg up so that I could stuff it in at a deeper angle and turned up the power.” “Oh, shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I’m gonna cum soon.”

I wasn’t ready for this to be over yet, so I removed my vibrator and plunged my fingers deep inside of my pussy before sticking them into Barry’s mouth. “You like that Barry?” He nodded as he licked and sucked on my drenched fingers before I pulled them away. My eyes met his dick. It was pushing against his thin sweatpants and beckoned for me to come over, to caress it, to ride it but I knew that I had to be strong.

“Stroke it for me, Barry, ” I commanded.

He stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift motion and placed his hand on his semi-erect dick. “Hold on.” I sat up, leaned over and spit on his dick and swirled it around with my tongue a few seconds. I then plunged into the back of my throat and nearly. “Shiiiiiit,” he groaned.“

I was supposed to be making him want me, but damn it, if his dick didn’t taste amazing. His hips started to buck into my mouth and I just wanted to devour every single inch of him. But just like the kiss from earlier, I had to pry myself away. "That’s enough of that.”

Barry’s hand took the place of my mouth on his dick and I resumed pleasuring myself. “This is some good shit, right here babe. Just slippery. Sticky. Creamy goodness.” I waved the hand in front of his face to display the sticky, white juices in between my legs.

“You’re so fucking nasty, Iris,” he said hungrily.

“Ain’t I though?” I teased. I jammed the vibrator back inside of me. Barry’s

dick was glistening with pre-cum and I just wanted to slurp it off of him. Instead, then I refocused my attention on my swollen clit and massaged it vigorously. It was so sensitive and I knew that I was nearing the edge.

Meanwhile, Barry had picked up his speed pumped his shaft furiously as he watched me near my climax.

“Ohhhhh, I’m almost there. Yes, yes, yesssssssss. Fuck!” I screamed, as I I became undone all over the bed and rode out the waves of my climax; Barry released soon after and collapsed beside me.


End file.
